Our Not So Secret, Secret
by SGAFirenity
Summary: Ever since Glease, Brittany's been texting someone no one seems to know. Who is this mysterious person that has Brittany on Cloud 9 all the time? Could it have something to do with Santana or is there someone new in Brittany's life? Set after 4x06.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13  
Pairings/characters: Brittany/Santana, New Directions Characters  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show called Glee or the characters within it, this is purely a work of fiction, nothing more.

Summary: Ever since Glease, Brittany's been texting someone no one seems to know. Who is this mysterious person that has Brittany on Cloud 9 all the time? Could it have something to do with Santana or is there someone new in Brittany's life? Set after 4x06.

**Author's Note: This idea came to me a few days ago and I just kind of ran with it. Originally this was going to be one long One-shot but I decided that it would be more interesting for me and probably for you guys if I cut it off here and let you guys figure out who this person is because the next part definitely gives away who it is. I'm thinking this story is only going to have 2 maybe 3 parts to it. I haven't decided yet. **

**This is probably one of the shortest chapters I have ever posted which was one of the reasons I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it now but to keep some mystery I had to post it now. **

**_Italics_ is thought. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Our Not So Secret, Secret

It was about a week after they performed Grease with the help of Santana, Mike, and Mercedes. Sitting in the classroom with all the Glee kids was usually very entertaining but for today Brittany didn't seem to care too much with what was going on in the room. She was far too focused on her phone, the one she found at the laundromat during Britney week.

Finn was trying to teach Glee club but was failing miserably as everyone was slowing doing their own thing which was why Brittany stopped trying to understand what he was saying and just focused on what she was doing. Sugar lost interest much earlier than she had and even Sam stopped paying attention. What was most interesting was the fact that he didn't look like her knew that no one was paying attention anymore.

As for Brittany she was stuck on her phone as it constantly kept vibrating indicating a new text was received. She couldn't contain the excitement she got from receiving a text from this particular person.

"Hey, what's with you?" Artie mused as he turned around in his chair and noticed Brittany grinning. He hadn't seen this kind of smile since Santana came back for the play.

She looked up from her phone, "Oh nothing." She hoped Artie would just accept that answer and move on.

Sam, being the curious new friend, leaned over to maybe get a glimpse of the name that Brittany was texting. "Who's Sarah?" He asked bewildered because he figured it had to be Santana that she was texting even though he knew they broke up. There weren't too many people who could make Brittany smile the way she was now.

Brittany turned to look at Sam, "Sarah, who's Sarah?" Her face looked puzzled then quite quickly her smile turned into a grin, "Ooo… do you have a new girlfriend named Sarah?" She elbowed him in the side. "Who is she? You've got to introduce her to us."

"Ha Ha, funny. No, I don't have a girlfriend." He pointed to her phone, "At the top of your screen, the person you're texting, it says Sarah. So…"

"Oh! Right, sorry I forgot about that. She's… uh… A Friend. You wouldn't know her, she doesn't go here." Her phone buzzed so she looked down at the text and couldn't help but "Awe…"

"Earth to Brittany," He waved a hand in front of her face.

Brittany looked up from her phone, "Yes."

"So Sarah, how long have you known her?" He asked curiously.

"Uh… Some time now." That didn't seem to settle Sam's curiosity. "Yup, known her for years. We just started texting again." She looked back at her phone to type a response hoping that would be enough for Sam and he'd leave her alone on the topic.

"Again? So you two stopped texting at some point?" He baited her hoping that he could trick her into giving him some kind of hint to who she was texting.

She nodded, "Yup, we…" Her mind tried to think of a reason but couldn't grasp on an entire idea. "We… got separated because of distance. Yeah, distance." Her eyes went wide as she realized that last part was out loud. "You know so… when she came to town a little while ago we reconnected and now…. We're texting." She said sounding more confident than before.

Sam leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "I see. And her name is Sarah? Does this Sarah have a last name?"

"Of course she does!" Brittany said like it wasn't a secret which it wasn't because everyone has last names.

He looked at her as though he was trying to get her to tell him… "What is it?"

"Lo… I mean Lawrence." She saved herself in the last second. "Yeah, Sarah Lawrence. She's really nice."

By now most of the people sitting around Brittany were intently listening to this conversation and were all curious about this so-called Sarah girl.

Tina who was sitting behind Sam leaned forward, "When can we meet her?"

Brittany looked back, "Um, actually she's coming here today… So maybe tomorrow?" She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"Isn't tomorrow when you want all of us here at three o'clock sharp to give us some big news?" Sugar asked too interested in this situation unfolding to pay attention to her phone anymore.

"Oh yeah, that's right… Is Sarah the big news?" Sam inquired thinking he figured it all out now.

Brittany's eyes go wide. She hadn't realized what she'd said. "Um… Well…" She was having a fight within her head because on one hand it kind of was true but on the other hand it's not. So what should she say? Should she just lie about the whole thing? Or should she kind of say exactly but not explain anything. Let them try and figure it out. _Man, decisions are so hard. I wish Santana was here to help me with this... but she's not. That was her decision… _"Sure… Well, I have to go otherwise I'll be late for tutoring with Ms. Pillsbury." Without another word she got up from her chair and walked out of the classroom leaving everyone completely confused.

"Well that was strange." Sam said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but it was Brittany after all. Everything she says or does is usually strange." Tina looked at those ahead of her making a point.

They all nod their head in reason and turn back to determine what Finn had been saying this whole time.

Brittany on the other hand hadn't went to Ms. Pillsbury's office, instead she went outside and dialed the all too familiar number she had been texting earlier. She heard the multiple rings through her phone and at first she thought maybe the person wouldn't pick up and then she heard that voice.

"_Hey." Brittany heard the other person say._

"Hi…"Was all Brittany could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Finally I found time from my crummy night shifts and working on my land comm Land of Art to write the next part to this fanfic. YAY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's more than double the last one in length. **

**Next chapter will be more exciting... ;) Promise. I may have to change the rating to M. **

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. **

* * *

In Louisville, Kentucky, Santana was getting all her things ready to leave. She had a long four hour drive ahead of her back to Lima that she wasn't about to postpone for anything. After cheerleading practice, she figured she could pack everything she needed and then leave.

She was currently doing an internal check list. Marking off everything she needed for her trip back home. So when someone knocked on her dorm door, she didn't hear it. It wasn't until the door opened that she heard anyone, in which Santana jumped about a foot.

"Crap!" She turned around about to go all Lima Heights on the intruder who broke into her room. Her features softened almost immediately at who walked in. "Oh, it's just you. Did I forget something at practice?" She looked over at her cheer bag sure that she had grabbed everything before she left. Granted she was in a hurry to leave so it wouldn't surprise her if she had forgot something.

The girl looked at Santana, "No, you didn't forget anything. I was actually going to ask you something but never mind." The girl seemed nervous. "I guess what I thought about you was true…" She mumbled the last part making sure Santana didn't here.

"Hey Tanya, what's with you?" Santana asked her cheer captain. Quite quickly she had become friends with her team mates. There was something about some of them that she just really liked. Her gaydar was often telling her that some of them played for her team but she wasn't about to ask them when they could easily stop being her friend if they weren't prepared to come out. She knew what it was like to be forced out, she wasn't about to do that to someone else. If they wanted to tell her they were gay, so be it. If not, that's okay too.

"What?" She inquired. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it." Her entire demeanor changed in a blink of an eye and she had that look she always gave to the team indicating that she was a badass. "Going back to see your girlfriend I presume?" She crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned against the doorframe completely dropping her original reason for being there.

Santana's eyes went wide, "What? I don't… I don't have a girlfriend. You know that." She defended not so confidently. Even she didn't believe what just came out of her own mouth.

Tanya narrowed her eyes on Santana, "You're right. A few weeks ago you did tell everyone that you broke up with your long-distance girlfriend and I can say that a bunch of them were excited to hear that but lately you haven't been so mopey. So I'm thinking that either you got back with your ex or you have a new lover but I'm thinking it's the ex." She said very proud like she could read into someone's behavior.

In this moment, Santana felt like an open book. This was definitely a strange feeling for her because more often than not, everyone else was an open book to her. She always had that uncanny ability to know what buttons to press to get someone rattled up. It worked in high school with one Rachel Berry and it continued to do so here in Louisville. So for her captain to come in here and tell her that she's an open book was a strange feeling to say the least.

Santana shied away and continued packing, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tanya walked into the room and sat down on Santana's desk chair, "Oh sure you do. What was her name again..?" Her voice completely set on trying to get Santana to tell the truth.

"Her name is-was Brittany. As I said we broke up." A small smile played at her lips that even she had difficulty hiding.

"You should tell your face that." She pointed to the smile in which Santana immediately dropped. "For someone who broke up with the love of their life, you sure don't seem so sad anymore. I mean, I figured you'd be sad for a lot longer." She mused.

Santana didn't know what to say. Her mind was blank. For someone who was usually so confident with what to say in situations, right now she didn't know what to do. She needed a distraction. Something to get her out of this.

"I thought you had studying to do?" Santana asked hoping she could get her friend off of this topic and on to her favorite class.

Tanya shook her head, "Don't even try to change the subject. I'm not giving up so easily."

_Shit! Why didn't that work?_ Santana voiced internally not wanting Tanya to see her sweat even though she's fairly sure that Tanya already could. "Come on, can't you just drop it. It's a sore subject." She tried to look sad but it appeared to just be funny to Tanya as she burst into laughter.

"I don't think it's very sore." Tanya wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing. "Besides, if it's such a sore subject, where is it that you are going?" She said motioning to the suitcase that Santana was currently packing. "I mean, the only place you ever go to is your hometown and that's where your ex is so if it's still such a sore topic why would you torment yourself by going there?" She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. _I think I have her now. There's no way she'd lie to me now._

Santana looked around feeling like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. She felt trapped like she was in a cage and they just let a tiger in. There was nowhere to run.

"Wow…. Santana Lopez is speechless… I didn't think I'd ever see that day. I must have really gotten you that time."

Santana's cellphone buzzed on the desk behind Tanya and she couldn't help but look back and see the name appear on the phone. _Brittany._ She read quickly before Santana walked over and grabbed her phone.

"I just knew it. You two are back together." She got up pointing a finger at Santana as she tossed her phone on the bed not even bothering to check her phone too afraid that Tanya may see.

"I-I.." She gulped back some bile she hadn't realized was collecting from being so nervous in this situation.

Santana composed herself and looked straight at Tanya with no fear. "Okay, I'm going home for this very reason."

Now Tanya was the one confused, "What reason is that?"

"I want to tell everyone the truth before it gets out and I don't want to tell anyone in case it spreads." Santana said trying to sound vague but failing miserably at it.

"Oh honey, I promise you, it's no secret. If I can tell, so can your former classmates at your high school. I guarantee that they already know or at least suspect it." She couldn't help but smile just to make Santana a little more calm. "So when you get back from this 'secret' trip that I apparently don't know about, you have to give me details, okay?" She used air quotes around secret for more effect.

Santana couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face again feeling so exhilarated that her captain was happy for her happiness. "Okay, I promise. Now you better leave so that I can finish packing and leave for home. I don't want to get back too late… if you know what I mean?" Her eyebrows rose up at the same time trying to get it across what she meant.

"Ooooo…. I like this Santana. Feisty. You better spend more time with her than your school pals. Make up for lost time." She winked. "So I'll get out of your way. Make sure you grab the good stuff before you leave. Don't want her getting bored of the plain ones." Her smirk grew as she walked toward the door.

"I already got that one covered." Santana couldn't help but let the smile grow into a smirk at the thought of seeing that certain someone in all her glory.

"See you later Santana," with that Tanya walked out of the door.

Santana turned back around and picked up her phone and sent a text back then she went back to her packing making sure she grabbed everything she would need.

XXXXXXXXX

About thirty minutes and several texts later she carried her luggage out to her red Porsche Cayenne. Her dad had bought it for her so she would have a luxurious ride back and forth from Louisville to Lima. Also it just worked well with her cheerleading gear.

Just as she was about to pull out of her parking spot in the underground parking, she could hear that familiar song playing on her phone. She smiled thinking about the person that went with that very ringtone… "Oh crap! I should probably get that." She jumped out of her state and quickly searched her purse for her phone. Eventually she found it after several checks in multiple pockets. She was sure she would have to call back but apparently that person was determined to talk to her.

"Hey," She couldn't help but smile knowing who was on the other end.

"_Hi," the person said on the other line said. "Have you left yet? Oh crap, are you driving right now? I don't want to be the cause of you getting in an accident. I'll hang up." _

Santana could hear the panic in her voice as she pulled the phone away from her ear, "Wait, don't do that." She could hear that the phone was back in place seconds later. "I'm not driving. I'm just sitting in my car. I was about to leave when my phone started ringing. What's up?" She asked after trying to keep her on the phone.

_The girl shrugged forgetting that Santana couldn't actually see her, "Nothing. I just missed you. Glee really isn't the same without you."_

"I know babe but I'm coming home to see you today so you have that to look forward to." Santana couldn't help but be excited that in just four-ish hours she would be back with the girl of her dreams. The one she let slip away once. _That's not going to happen again. _She thought to herself as she listened to the other girl speak.

"_I really need to get on building that teleportation device now because then I could see you whenever I wanted." _

Santana could just picture the face the girl was sporting right now. Her face all scrunched up in deep thought trying to figure out the best way to build a teleportation machine. Santana was probably one of the only people that believed this girl could do whatever she put her mind to. The problem that held her back was all those people who believed she wasn't smart especially now since she didn't graduate. This solidified their belief that she wasn't smart but Santana whole-heartedly believed that one day; people wouldn't be calling her girl stupid. She just needs the right motivation is all.

"If anyone could do it, you could." She said with confidence knowing that if the girl on the other end heard confidence that she too would believe it which would motivate her to do great at school.

"_You're right. I'll have to get on it ASAP. I'll work on the drawings while you drive here. You'll text me if you stop though right?" _

Santana nodded, "Of course I will. What would I do at a gas station without texting you? It would be very boring. Anyways, babe I hate to cut this short but I'd like to get back home before it's dark but at this rate I think it'll definitely be dark."

_The voice on the other end all of a sudden became worried, "You're—But you're still coming over when you get here right?" _

She could imagine the puppy dog eyes right now looking off into space trying to convey it through the phone. "I don't know. We'll see how tired I am from all the driving."

"_Okay," she sounded defeated. _

"Come on cheer up, I'll see you at some point, you know that. I am coming back for you and only you." She said picking up her voice to hopefully bring up the mood on the other end.

"_I know but I just want to be the first person you see when you get here but if I don't see you till tomorrow I'll be the third one after your parents." _

"Okay well I can't make any promises," _yes I could_, "But I will try to be there before dark but if it gets dark, you'll have to wait until tomorrow okay?" She tried to make a worthy compromise in this situation because she wanted later to be a surprise. It's not a surprise if the other half knows it's coming.

"_Well you better hurry it up then. Love you, now go. I need my sweet lady kisses from you." _

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the last phrase, "I love you too Britt."

Her renewed relationship with Brittany felt so right. She was so glad that they decided to try again after she came back for the musical Grease. In this moment she felt like an idiot for breaking up with her in the first place. What sane person breaks up with the best thing in their life? Apparently she did but she knew one thing, it most certainly wasn't going to happen again. This time around she was going to hang on for dear life.

"Time to see my Britt-Britt," with that she put her car in Drive and drove out of the underground parking to get back to her home. Not her house but Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! **

**Here's a new chapter for all of you. I really struggled with this chapter so I'm not sure if I like how it turned out but I hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. :D **

**Can you guess the movie Brittany refers to at the very end of the chapter? **

**_Italics_ is thoughts **

* * *

The day passed by so incredibly slow for Brittany. She just wanted Santana to be there with her. At least before the sun went down because Santana had informed her that if the sun went down that she probably wouldn't see her until tomorrow. So she wished for a miracle in hopes that she would make it. Brittany even made sure that she had finished all her homework before Santana arrived.

She actually did it the right way this time though. Last year she usually spent her time doodling or writing stories within her homework. That way when Santana asked her "Did you finish your homework?" She could answer yes without feeling guilty because in her mind she had, just not the right way. This time around she was determined to get the best grades she could. Actually prove to not only herself but others too, that she was smart. That she wasn't that word that everyone seemed to label her as. She was smart. Just in her own way. Santana always seemed to see it but she wanted to actually see it herself.

However as time went by the sun slowly fell down behind the houses leaving the sky as dark as it could be with the moon gleaming down. By this point Brittany had given up hope that Santana was going to get there in time so she got ready for bed and just laid there in bed hoping that the next day would begin in no time. All she wanted to do was see her again. Feel her against her skin. Kiss her. Love her. She wouldn't even need words; just too look upon that beautiful face would suffice.

Before she knew it, her eyes began to droop and she drifted off into a deep sleep. Her mind immediately took her to the movie she had watched earlier and she found herself standing in the middle of Antarctica.

XXXXXXXXX

By the time Santana had arrived in Lima, Ohio, the sun had already gone down and the only light came from her headlights and the street lights as she drove down a very familiar street. One she often drove down every day since she got her drivers at sixteen. Usually a bubbly blonde would have been in the passenger's seat excited to find out where they would be going that day. They often hung out at one of their houses every day, practically attached at the hip. She pulled up to a house she once called home and parked her car in the driveway next to a blue SUV.

After she was sure she had gathered everything from inside her car, she walked to the back of her car and pulled out her duffle bag full of her clothes and such for this trip. She made her way up the brick steps to the front door, looked in her bag and realized something, "Crap! I left my keys in Louisville." She looked around feeling like an idiot. In her rush to get out of her dorm room she must have left them there since her dorm keys weren't attached to her house keys. "I hope someone is still awake." She mumbled to herself as she knocked on the door while she looked at her phone. _It's only 9 o'clock, I'm sure someone's still awake. _

Just then the door slowly opened and broke Santana from her haze. A tall woman peered out. Santana could see the light flick on inside her mind as the door flew open, "Why hello, Santana. How's it been?" The tall woman with short blonde hair asked.

"Um, good. School's been going as well as expected but being that it's thanksgiving weekend I thought I'd come home and spend time with Brittany." She explained to the mother of her girlfriend. "Is Britt here?" Her question almost had a sense of worry in it that maybe Brittany wasn't home just because Brittany always answered the door especially if she knew Santana was coming over. So it was odd to see Britt's mom at the door instead.

"Oh yes, of course she is. Come in." She motioned for Santana to walk into the house. "I am curious to know why it is that you are here. Especially since Brittany had made it seem earlier that you weren't going to come over if it were dark." Her face scrunched up confused.

Santana shrugged, "That's true but I only said that just in case it was way too late for me to come over. Since it's only nine I thought I could come over and possibly stay over?" Her eyes gave it away fully that she had that thought in mind from the moment the door opened but she wanted to make sure Brittany's mom was going to be fine with it.

"Well… being that you're only here for a few days I'll allow it just as long as you two don't get too loud." Brittany's mom looked at Santana sternly about the noise. She of course was referring to talking loud but it was clear that Santana had another thing on her mind. "By the way, where are your keys? You usually just come in." She asked curious. It made sense that she not have any keys because Santana and her daughter had broken up for some time but Brittany had told her that Santana kept them. So she should have them yet she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I seemed to have left them in my dorm room. I honestly have no idea how I forgot them." She smiled bashfully. "Oh well, at least you were still awake."

Brittany's mom nodded, "Yes, well Tori and my husband and I are watching a movie in the basement. I just came up for something to drink. So you're lucky that I was up here because I don't think anyone would have heard the door otherwise."

Santana looked at her confused, "If Britt isn't downstairs watching with you guys, where is she? I didn't know it were possible for her to say no to a movie."

"I think she may be asleep. Last I checked she was getting ready for bed. However if you two feel like watching _Avatar_, feel free to come down and watch." She suggested.

Santana smiled, "Okay Mrs. Pierce. I'll make sure to ask Britt once I get up there."

With that the blonde walked back toward the kitchen and Santana made her way up the stairs carrying her duffle bag.

She approached Brittany's unusually quiet room and noticed there was no light coming out from under her door. _Could she be asleep already just as Mrs. Pierce had said?_ Santana pondered to herself as she pushed the door careful not to make too much noise if Brittany was in fact asleep on the other side. As the room was filled with light from the hallway, it was very clear that Brittany had gone to sleep. She was curled up under her comforter with that cute little grin she always had on her face when she was having some kind of cute dream. Santana neared the bed placing her duffle bag and purse on the ground off to the side before she sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at the girl of her dreams. The one she let slip from her fingertips. She vowed that that was not going to happen again.

She couldn't help but to brush a stray hair away from Brittany's face. Just then the blonde mumbled, "We have to teach the penguins to dance…" Santana smiled. _She must have watched Happy Feet recently. _

"Britt," her voice could be barely heard. She didn't want to startle the girl awake so she spoke quietly. "Wake up." Not getting any response from the girl, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. When she pulled back she watched as the girl in front of her slowly opened her eyes.

Brittany blinked a couple of times trying to determine who it was that just woke her up from her happy penguin dream. That didn't work to get the sleep from her eyes so she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Finally when she was sure she was awake she realized who was in front of her, "Santana…?" It came out as more of a question because she wasn't sure if her eyes were betraying her or not. They had before so she needed to make sure that this was in fact Santana.

"Hey Britt, sorry for waking you up but I couldn't wait until tomorrow," She smiled as she couldn't help but lace her fingers with Brittany's. She needed that contact. It had been so long since she had touched Brittany. She was going to get as much contact as possible over her visit because she didn't know how long it would be before she could come back to Lima.

Brittany couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face, "You're really here, but I thought you said you wouldn't come over if it was dark?" She asked rather confused.

"I know Britt but I didn't know what the traffic was going to be like so I didn't want to say I would be here and then not show up." She couldn't help but play with Brittany's fingers within her grasp.

"Well I'm glad you're here." All sign of sleep was gone from her being. Unlacing her fingers, Brittany finally sat up from her position on the bed, pulled her legs from under the comforter and scooted closer to Santana. Her legs falling around Santana so she was right up close to her. As if Santana got the hint, Brittany didn't even need to ask before Santana's lips were on her own. The taste of her berry lip Chap Stick on Santana's red lips was a feeling she remembered all too well. Their entire relationship came rushing back in a storm as they remembered what each other enjoyed. It was as though they weren't broken up for that month and a half at all.

Brittany's left hand landed on Santana's thigh as her right hand was up around Santana's neck pulling her as close as possible. She wanted Santana to feel how much she missed her. Santana pulled back ever so slightly to suck on Brittany's lower lip causing a moan to escape the blonde making Santana grin in the process. Going back to her lips, their tongues battled it out for dominance. Santana wanted nothing more than to just drop everything and be with her right here in this moment, but she didn't want to rush it so she pulled back reluctantly.

"Wow…" was all Santana could get out. "Missed me hey?"

All Brittany could do was nod.

"I missed you too Britt," she said fanning herself feeling like the temperature in the room had increased since the moment she entered it earlier.

Trying to distract herself from the tingling feeling she was feeling from the closeness, Brittany spoke up and said, "So are you staying the night or what?"

Santana stood up to grab some stuff from her duffle bag, "Yes I am actually. So why don't you let me go get changed and then we can chat for a bit before bed. I know you have school tomorrow so I wouldn't want you staying up too late." She said as she pulled out some PJs.

She headed for the door before Brittany asked, "Where are you going? You can change in here. We've seen each other naked on numerous occasions." The grin on her face was not very well hidden.

Santana could see the mischievous look on Brittany's face, "You're right. However we haven't seen each other naked for a while and while I would love to get it on with you tonight, I don't want to rush it. So I will change in the bathroom and then we can just be together, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany wasn't sad or angry at Santana's suggestion, rather she was excited. As much as she too wanted to re-explore their sexual relationship, she wanted to re-get to know the girl she fell in love with.

With that Santana left the room with everything she needed to get ready.

XXXXXXXXX

When she came back into the room Brittany was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "What are you doing Britt?" She asked placing her clothes on her duffle bag.

Brittany leaned up on her elbows so she could look at Santana, "I'm just waiting for you." The blonde finally took in Santana's appearance and the temperature in the room began to increase again. Santana was wearing very normal pajama attire but for Brittany it was the fact that her black tank top was very tight fitted. It appeared as though Santana hadn't fully recovered from their kiss earlier as it looked like her nipples were showing through the fabric. Not to mention, the shorts she was wearing showed off her deliciously long caramel legs. Brittany was close to drooling, Santana looked so gorgeous.

"Could you keep it in your pants for like two seconds Britt?" Santana said pulling Brittany out of her lust-filled staring as she got under the covers with the blonde.

"What?" She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Santana's face. "I can't admire your incredible body?"

Santana was now under the covers lying not too far from Brittany. She propped up her head on her elbow as she looked over at Brittany, "Well you can but with that glint in your eye, I can tell you don't want to talk. You have other things on your mind Ms. Pierce."

"Well I think you would too, if I was dressed like you. I'm not as attractive in my ducky pajamas." She lifted up the comforter for Santana to check out her yellow ducky pajama pants and the t-shirt with the big yellow duck.

"Oh I don't know, you are more attractive than you think there Britt," Santana smiled trying to make Brittany feel equal to her. She had known from the moment she met the blonde that Brittany just wanted to be seen as the same. Not the same, in that she wanted to blend but more of an equal. People had always looked upon her as the dumb one. Santana however saw her in a different light.

The smile that appeared on Brittany's face said it all. She was pleased that Santana looked at her wacky pajamas with the same type of hunger that she did for Santana's outfit. Then again, she was fairly sure that the reasoning behind it was because they hadn't been in this close proximity since Grease.

Santana couldn't help but notice everything from the fruity shampoo scent that Brittany always used, to the softness of her skin. There was a small part of her that wanted to just forget about her rule and jump right back into their relationship ten-fold. However the bigger part of her knew that sex could wait. She wanted to re-get to know this Brittany all over again.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked noticing that Santana looked like she was in a distant land. She repositioned herself so her head was on the pillows looking up at Santana.

Santana figured out what Brittany was doing and repositioned herself as well to lay her head on the pillow and looked straight at Brittany. "I was thinking about you." It was as though her hand had a mind of its own as it lifted and cupped Brittany's cheek. This made Brittany's eyes close and relish in the feeling of having that hand on her again. "And how much I missed you."

Brittany's eyes opened once again as she felt the loss of contact but she didn't want to lose it so she reached out and couldn't help but run her fingers along Santana's right arm that was resting against the bed while her left was under her head. "I missed you too." She looked lovingly into Santana's eyes trying to convey just how much she missed the woman lying in front of her.

Santana couldn't take it anymore, looking into the glistening blue eyes that were just so captivating, she felt transfixed on one idea and one idea alone. She moved closer to Brittany, feeling the heat radiating off the girl as she leaned in and captured the blonde's lips once more. It started off slow, no movement of hands, just the feel of each other's lips. Then came Brittany's side of dominance, she leaned into Santana's body pushing her onto her back as she partially laid upon her, her lips never leaving the brunette's.

"Britt…" Santana tried to get in as Brittany moved onto her neck.

Brittany always did know the best places to suck and nip. Her lips kissed along Santana's jawline and down onto her neck toward her pulse point. That was the one place that she could, in a sense, control Santana because the moans of pleasure that came from sucking on that one point turned her to jelly and she knew it.

"Brittany!"

Brittany finally stopped her travel midway on the caramel neck. "Yeah?"

Once Santana had Brittany's full attention, her eyes looking right at hers, she spoke, "This is really amazing and I truly do want to re-discover every single area of your body…." Her mind faltered for a second as she thought about finding all those places on Brittany's naked body that would drive her crazy.

Brittany snapped her fingers in front of Santana, "You were saying…"

"Right," Her head jolted back up to Britt's face. "Sorry, Um… I was saying that I just want to be with you tonight. Just the love and the emotions, not the physical. Not to say that I don't want it. Man do I but I just think that we shouldn't jump right back into… you know us. Does that make sense?"

Brittany pulled back a little so she could lay her head back on the pillow, Santana's pillow, so their faces were practically right next to each other. "I guess so."

"Awe… come here," Santana opened her arms so that Brittany would get the hint and rest her head right above Santana's breast. "We'll be together for the entire weekend even tomorrow while you're at school."

Brittany's head shot up to look Santana in the eye, "You mean you're going to get up early and come to all my classes tomorrow? Just like old times." She asked excited that her best friend was going to go to school with her.

"Well I'm not sure if they will allow me in your classes but I'll definitely go to school with you for sure. We do have to tell everyone about us anyway." Santana pointed out as Brittany put her head back down. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Fight your battles, that kind of thing." That last bit seemed to affect Brittany and Santana could tell even if she couldn't see her eyes. "What is it Britt? Has someone been bullying you?"

Brittany tried her best to shake her head lying the way she was but she couldn't get it across very well, "No… well I don't think so but there is this one girl, you know her, her names Kitty."

"What about Kitty?" Santana asked already fuming at the thought of this bitch bullying her girlfriend. _I always knew that bitch was evil. _

"Well, I don't think she means to do it but she does say things that make me feel horrible sometimes." Brittany confessed.

Santana shook her head as she ran her fingers along Brittany's back. "Well don't think about it right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, why don't you just sleep?" She pulled the covers farther up their bodies and Brittany snuggled more into Santana's side. Her left leg and arm draped over Santana's body.

"I love you Santana," Brittany said as she could feel her eyes beginning to lose the battle to stay awake.

Santana smiled at Brittany's attempt to stay awake, "I love you too." She said in a whisper as she could feel the girl on top of her slowly fall asleep. She too closed her eyes and began to drift off just as she heard.

"Genie, we need more camels over there…"

Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable Brittany's dreams really can be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Finally a new chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, real life has been kicking my ass. Plus I've been playing a lot of Xbox 360 Live with a friend. So if you to play Xbox and would like a new friend to play with, don't be afraid to add me: SGAFirenity65. Just make sure you send me a messge indicating how you found my username because I don't add random people unless I know where they came from. :D **

**I was going to post this yesterday but I figured that since we're probably going to get a whole lot of Bram in tonights new episode of Glee that you guys would rather have this to read being that it is all Brittana. 3,000 words of Brittana. The rating has officially gone up to M for a rather revealing moment in this chapter. ;) **

**Also I have figured out a way to make this story a little longer than it was going to be so... hopefully you guys will have this one for a while throughout the terribleness of Bram. **

_**Italics**_** are thought.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Part 4

To be with someone you love more than life itself is probably one of the best feelings there is in this world. To actually feel at home, to crave that person's love every second of every day was something everyone looked for in life. Santana had found it and so easily let go of it when things got tough but no more. She vowed to never let go of Brittany again.

Here she was lying in bed next to her one true love. Some people might laugh or make fun of her for saying she'd found the girl she wanted to spend her life with but she didn't care. This very blonde girl lying within inches of her was… her forever. Santana knew she would never let her go again. Even if she died, she would never love someone to the extent that she had Brittany.

Ever since she had broken up with the blonde, her world didn't operate the way it should have. Her reasoning's for breaking up kept making less and less sense to her. What was she thinking? Why did she do it? Everything reminded her of Brittany, even cheerleading, especially cheerleading. Sure there were girls that clearly had a thing for her in Louisville but she wouldn't give them the time or day because she only ever had one person on her mind. The one person whose heart she broke. She knew she had to make it right.

So here she was lying in bed with the girl of her dreams watching her dream about something, no doubt, wonderful. That was one thing Santana had loved most was Brittany's imagination. Sure it got her in trouble sometimes but in that world everything was so bright and shiny. Santana liked being in that world. It was far different from her dark and gloomy one. Anything was possible in that realm. There were candy canes for trees and jello for water. Everything was just so Brittany. It reminded her of the world in that movie _"Wreck it Ralph"._ If more people could be like her, the world would be better place.

She looked upon her sleeping girlfriend and couldn't help but reach out and tuck a stray blonde hair behind her ear. Girlfriend… that was a word Santana hadn't thought she'd be able to say again especially not when she heard from Tina that Brittany and Sam were getting close. Luckily for her that didn't go anywhere or it didn't develop into anything and now she could have Brittany for herself. It might be a little selfish but she had never thought of being with anyone but Brittany so why would she all of a sudden want to be away from her now. She was far happier when she was with Brittany and right now in this moment she couldn't wait to show off her relationship with the other Glee kids. Maybe even rub it in Sam's face a little so that he knew he was too late. Brittany would most definitely frown upon this type of thing but there was a part of Santana that felt like she needed to do it. So she would. She just needed to determine the best time to enact her revenge on him and rub it in his face. She had cared about him at some point but the fact that he was now purposely acting like more of an idiot to get into Brittany's pants was just uncalled for.

Santana had learned most of this from her spy within McKinley. She had used Tina a few times but for the most part she used her spy. Her choice of a spy was an odd one because no one would have thought those two would communicate outside of McKinley. To most people, they weren't really friends during Santana's years at McKinley so the fact that she was using them now was interesting. However the fact that everyone didn't think they would communicate made for the best spy because if that person was around no one would suspect that details were being sent back to Santana. So when Santana had learned of this little thing that Sam was doing she was furious. The fact that he made himself seem dumber to try and reel Brittany in was unbearable. So there would be a time at some point when they go to school when she will confront him and make him admit it.

But first, she wanted to live in this moment, the moment of Brittany soundly sleeping in front of her. Albeit it was a little creepy but before they broke up Santana did this often. She would watch her shoulder slowly rise and fall from her breathing, to the small smile she often sported as she slept. It was something Santana would never take for granted again.

"You know it's not polite to stare," Brittany' voice could be heard without her eyes actually opening.

Santana looked at her shocked, "How did you know I was staring, your eyes aren't even open?" She knew as well as Brittany what they were doing. They did this every time Santana was caught staring or creeping depending on who you ask.

A bigger smile could be seen just moments before blue eyes connected with brown ones, "Good morning," was all Brittany said snuggling into her pillow not wanting to fully get up.

"Good morning to you to," Santana leaned over to Brittany and captured her lips with her own. It was short and sweet. She leaned back to her position on her very own pillow. "So are you ever going to tell me your secret?"

Brittany looked at her skeptical.

"Of how you always know when I'm staring. You always get it right. How do you do it?" Santana had been curious throughout their entire relationship even way back when they were in Middle School during sleepovers. Somehow Brittany always knew she was awake.

Brittany thought for a moment about seriously telling her what her secret was but instead responded with, "It's magic."

Santana seemed to accept this response as she just smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "You're too cute. One day I will get it out of her Britt. One day…"

Brittany smiled, "I love the thought of one day…" Her lips sought out Santana's once more as she couldn't help but deepen it just a little. Her hand moving into Santana's tangled bed head of hair.

Once they pulled back they looked each other in the eyes. "I've missed this Britt, just you and me being together."

If it were possible Brittany's smile grew even more, "I've missed this too." She looked into chocolate orbs, "You are so beautiful…" Brittany let out without really realizing it.

Santana's face scrunched up, "What? No I'm not. I must look like a mess with my crazy hair."

Brittany continued to smile, "You're beautiful to me. No matter what you look like."

"Awe… Brittany." Santana leaned in this time capturing Brittany's thin lips. She had always loved the taste of whatever flavored lip balm the blonde was wearing at the time.

Santana deepened the kiss forgetting about her previous promises from the night before. She just wanted to be here in this moment with Brittany. If they were late for school, so be it. Her body had a mind of its own as she climbed on top of Brittany on her stomach. Each leg was outside of creamy colored ones. Santana wanted to feel Brittany. Everything she had missed from being apart. Her lips attacked Brittany's neck in a hunger and Brittany could feel her own arousal building up.

"Santana…" She tried to get out but the feel of the Latina's lips and teeth gently nipping at her skin was making her body boil from the inside out.

Santana didn't hear her as she trailed kisses down her neck as she pushed Brittany's shirt up a little to feel the skin of her hip.

Finally Brittany got it together and pushed Santana back. The look in Santana's eyes almost broke the blonde. She looked confused and hurt. "Um… This is amazing and all but your rules? Are we just dropping them?"

Santana's face turned to one of relief as her entire face just let go and relaxed. "I thought about it and I don't know about you Britt but I've missed everything about you and I don't want to wait another second. Otherwise this might occur at school when you need to be learning." There was a glint in Santana's eyes that Brittany couldn't' resist.

Brittany didn't speak again she just pushed Santana to the side as she topped the Latina, her knees on each side of caramel thighs. She didn't want to waste another moment as she pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing her top half in all its glory. Santana's mouth began to water as she leaned up from the bed using Brittany as support to get up and captured a perky nipple between her lips. She lightly sucked and Brittany grasped at Santana's messy locks to get more pressure. She wanted to feel more. Santana squeezed the blonde's butt getting a squeal from her. The thought of being caught wasn't on either of their minds at this very moment.

Santana switched to Brittany's other nipple and lightly bit down to which the blonde reached down and grasped at the ends of Santana's tank top. Pulling it up, the Latina took a hint and lifted her hands from the blonde's butt and the material was gently lifted from her body. It was Brittany's turn to drool at the site of Santana's scrumptious breasts below her. She crashed her lips with the Latina's as their breasts came in contact. Santana's tongue ran along Brittany's lips asking for access and she so easily gave it to her. Their tongues mingled getting reacquainted with each other. Santana couldn't help but to moan for a second before reconnecting their lips together. The Latina could feel her underwear getting soaked. Most likely the wetness was going to be apparent to the blonde soon as she was getting very uncomfortable. It didn't help that she could feel Brittany' wetness on her own thighs.

Each touch here and there brought back a load of memories. Every graze made them remember their life before they broke up and in this moment they were set of making new memories.

Just then they froze as they heard light knocks on the door. Then there was a voice but they were too caught up to hear it.

"What?" Brittany almost yelled hoping to god that whoever it was didn't come into her room in this moment.

"I said…" She sounded very frustrated on the other side. "Could you two please stop? I am trying to sleep in the room next door! Just because you guys chose to get up early doesn't mean everyone does!"

"Message understood," Brittany saluted as she responded even though the person on the other side couldn't see her. She figured that it was her little sister on the other side.

"Good! Now I'm going to sleep for a little longer before my alarm actually goes off that is if it hasn't already gone off."

With that they heard the girl walk away from the bedroom door. They both turned to each other and couldn't help but laugh at the situation they just went through.

"She always had a way to kill the mood," Santana let out as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany nodded, "Very true." She climbed off of Santana and threw her shirt back over her head.

"What are you doing? You're not wearing that to school are you?" Santana asked confused.

"Of course not but I would like to have a quick shower and since you probably could use one as well before we leave, I'll try to make it a fast one." She could see that same look as earlier in Santana's eyes. "No, we are not going to preserve water. You know as well as I do that it doesn't work that way. I'll be quick." With that she left the room and headed for the bathroom.

20 Minutes Later…

Brittany walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Wow Britt, you are turning me on all over again." The Latina said as she looked over Brittany's body from head to toe.

Brittany smiled at Santana's confession. Ever since Santana had come out to everyone or more so when Finn had forced her, she really didn't have a trouble with saying what was on her mind. It was a nice feeling. "Okay Romeo, you might want to have a shower yourself before you lose it right there."

"Right… Shower… Yes…" She grabbed her clothes she had chosen while Brittany was in the shower and made her way past Brittany and toward the bathroom. _It'll probably be a cold shower now._

Finally alone, she let the towel drop to the floor as she walked over to her closet where her Cheerios uniforms were hanging. She had many so that she didn't have to wash one every single day.

As Santana was walking back into the room fully dressed she watched Brittany pulling up the classic Cheerios ponytail. In a way Santana had missed that ponytail but on the hand she hadn't because now she could have her hair whichever way she wanted unless her cheerleading group in Louisville called the_ Cards_ needed a specific hair style for a game or competition.

"You're staring again," Brittany caught Santana's gaze in the mirror.

"Damn it." She announced as she walked the rest of the way into the room. "Ready for school yet?"

Brittany nodded, "Yup, let's go." She grabbed her backpack and walked with Santana out of her room.

Santana had her purse that she would more than likely put in Brittany's locker because she had memorized her locker combination way back in freshman year. They walked downstairs and were greeted by a grumpy looking Tori and Brittany's happy parents.

"Well good morning you two," Brittany's mom said right before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Morning mom," Brittany walked over and grabbed a few pop tarts from the cabinet and put them in the toaster.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Pierce," Santana said to the two parents as she followed Brittany into the kitchen. In the past she would have stayed in the room with Brittany's parents but she felt weird because of the break-up and their sudden re-connection. Hopefully that feeling would dissipate soon but for now she felt a little out of place.

Brittany turned to Santana, "We only have chocolate chip flavored Pop Tarts, are you fine with that?"

Santana nodded, "Sounds good."

The blonde handed Santana a pop tart and they happily ate them once they were back at the table with the rest of the family. Throughout the entire breakfast Tori keep glaring at them, clearly still pissed about not getting all of her beauty sleep.

"Well, if we don't leave now, you are going to be late for practice. You know how Sue gets if you're late." Santana had looked at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh yes, good point Santana." Brittany jumped out of her chair and followed Santana toward the door as everyone was saying their goodbyes.

Once they were in Santana's vehicle they left for school. The drive there wasn't as quiet as it was when she was driving to Lima. It was much more animated like it always was when they were in a vehicle together. They talked about school, Glee Club and really anything they could to fill the time because once at school they weren't going to be able to talk for a bit as Brittany would be in practice.

They pulled up to the school and found a parking space in the students parking area before getting out and walking into the school hand in hand.

Santana looked around feeling a new sense of relaxation because of her change in status with Brittany. They walked over to Brittany's locker and as Santana was waiting for Brittany to open it she noticed a teacher lurking a little ways from them in the hallway.

"Brittany, who's that? Over there?" She nudged Brittany's shoulder and pointed toward the person in the background. She was definitely a larger woman, much heavier than you would expect a teacher to be.

Brittany turned around and saw the teacher notice that she was caught and turn away like she wasn't watching them at all. "Oh, that's Ms. Diane. She often stares at newcomers. There's a rumor that says she is so protective of her students that she doesn't want new people to corrupt them. Unfortunately because you're here, she might stare quite a bit but trust me she's harmless. I talk to her sometimes. She's very nice."

Santana smiled, "Of course you do Britt. You like everyone." She noticed the teacher was back to staring in their general direction. "She's definitely an odd teacher for sure."

"Yeah well, at least she knows how to pass the time." Finally she got her locker open and stuffed her backpack into the small space. "Okay, well I have to go to practice, do you want to come? It might be like old times." She looked at the Latina with hope that she'd say yes.

In the corner of her eye, Santana spotted Sam walking toward what she could only guess was the Choir room. "You know Sue, she doesn't like people watching her practices." Brittany looked down. "Besides, you won't be able to focus if I'm there anyway. You'll stare at me too much. Sue would make me leave anyway."

"You're probably right. Those skinny jeans with that top are really working for you with your curves babe." Brittany couldn't help but to flirt with the Latina.

Santana felt her skin begin to heat up, "Thank you. Now go on. Go kick some ass."

"Okay, I'll see you later Santana," Brittany turned and left without even a little peck mostly because they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship. If someone were to find out and then pass it onto the Glee club. That would not be good.

Santana watched Brittany go and then she turned around and made her way in the direction Sam went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back again. I'm going to try really hard to have a new chapter out each week and so far that seems to be working. Anyways, this chapter is based on a rumour I read a while back. I'm fairly sure the rumour was fan-made not an actual spoiler because I think the chances of it happening in the show are zero. However the rumour included Bram and since this is a Brittana fic, I had to change the details a little. It's a little out of the box but I really hope you guys enjoy it. This wil lead to more interesting moments for Brittana though and this way the fanfic is longer. :D**

_**Italics**_** are thought. **

**I hope you all enjoy and leave me a review with what you thought about it. **

* * *

Brittany walked away from Santana toward the gym where practice was being held. They needed more room than the choir room today and it was too cold outside to even think about doing it out there. As much as Sue may not care for her Cheerios she still wanted them to be able to function and not shiver the whole time or get a cold later and not have a team. So if it was going to hurt her somehow, she wouldn't do it. Thus they were practicing in the gym.

It took a few tries but eventually Brittany made her way to the gymnasium. She got lost a few times but finally she was here. When she got to the gym doors she pulled on the handle but it didn't budge. So she grabbed the other handle thinking maybe she had pulled the wrong handle. It has happened before to Brittany where she would ignore the sign that clearly says "Use Other Door" but she'd still pull on it so she thought this must be one of those times. She pulled the other handle… Still nothing. Then she thought, _Maybe this was one of the push doors not pull even though this handle looks like one you would pull on. _Brittany shrugged her shoulders. _Worth a shot._ She pushed on the door and again there was nothing. Completely out of options, she finally took a step back to examine the door. Maybe there was a clue as to why it wouldn't open.

A bit higher up on the door, she noticed a piece of paper. She stepped closer to see what it said. In big bold letters it read: **PRACTICE IS CANCELLED FOR PERSONAL REASONS YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW**. Brittany tilted her head in confusion when she noticed smaller print below the bolded print. Her eyes squinted to determine what it said: If any of you even think of asking me what these said reasons are, you are off the squad, understood?

"Yes," Brittany answered aloud without thinking about. She instantly stood up straight and looked around to make sure no one had heard that. It wouldn't really look good for her to be talking to a piece of paper. "Phew…" She slouched her shoulders back to the way they were when she realized no one had heard her little slip up.

She turned on her heel and went back the way she came, _Maybe I can find Santana and we can find a quiet place to continue what we started this morning. _A devilish grin came upon her lips as she thought of all the possibilities this could do for her. Maybe she could distract Santana to the point of letting her not go to school. _What's one day right? _

After many twists and turns, she made her way back to her locker where she grabbed her backpack again just in case Santana made her go to class after their make-out session somewhere. If she didn't have her backpack, they would have to give up time to go get it making Brittany's chances of not going to class even slim.

Once she had her bag, she stopped to think about where Santana might be… Then it hit her, the choir room. That was probably the best place to look because Santana was always going on about how she missed that room. She would look there first, if she wasn't there then she'd text her and figure out where exactly the Latina was.

On her way to the choir room she walked past Kitty, her annoying team-mate.

"Hey Britt, wanna go work on a routine idea I have? I think it'll be epic." Her voice was exploding with arrogance.

Brittany cringed when she used the nickname only Santana used. "Um…"

"Come on, use that brain of yours. It's a yes or no answer I'm looking for." Kitty didn't even try to be nice. She knew all the right buttons to push when it came to Brittany.

Brittany frowned at the fact that Kitty basically called her dumb right in this moment. "No," and she turned around before Kitty could retaliate with some other remark.

She looked up from the ground and noticed she was just a few doors away from the choir room and she hoped more than anything that Santana would be in this room because of the things Kitty just said to her. She needed someone to make her feel better and who better to do that than the girl she loved.

The door was closed, which it usually was, so she opened the door not paying attention to what was inside the room until she was standing in the door frame. Her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. In all her time here, there had been a lot of things that happened but never in a million years did she think she'd see this especially with the fact that she was with Santana. The hurt she was feeling because of Kitty turned into a mixture of confusion and hurt as she whipped around on her heel and left through the door she had just entered. She heard a voice echo behind her right before she left but she didn't care. She needed to be alone.

15 Minutes Earlier…

Santana walked toward the place that she thought Sam would be. The only thing near the place he had been walking was the choir room so she figured he must be going in there. So she made her way to the choir room hoping that he would be there so they could have a chat.

She walked into the already open door to the choir room and noticed Sam looking through some sheet music. He was no doubt looking for something to sing for this week's assignment. Once inside the room, she closed the door so that any passer-byers wouldn't care if it got a little heated in this room. They'd just walk on by like there was nothing going on.

"Hey there Trouty Mouth," Santana tried to sound happy about it but failed miserably.

Sam jumped a little at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned around and was met with Santana walking closer to him. "Santana, you scared me but hey. What are you doing here?"

She walked closer to him and stood next to him, "Well its Thanksgiving weekend. So I'm here to see my parents." _Even though I haven't even seen them yet, _she thought to herself as Sam said something about understanding that reason.

"So what is it that you are doing?" She got right down to business. If she wanted to know something, she didn't waste time asking pointless questions to get to her answer.

"Well I'm looking for a song for this week's assignment? You know I kind of want to go with something-"

"That's not what I'm talking about! According to my source, you have changed completely who you are for someone. Why is that?" Her eyes peered into his soul.

"I-" He tried to answer when she cut him off again.

"Why is it that you need to become a little more dumb than usual to try and impress a girl?" She rubbed her hands together in a menacing way before placing her somewhat heavy purse on the piano nearby.

"What are you talking about?" He genuinely looked confused but Santana didn't buy it.

"Oh don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I am talking about here. So give up this façade and admit it." She was not going to play games here. She moved closer to him, giving him her infamous look that made any person fear for their life.

He looked from side to side, "Who are you talking about?"

"Ha, like you don't know. It's Brittany, you idiot!" Santana didn't want to say her name because she was afraid he'd figure out the real reason she was here but she wouldn't let him see that side of her in this moment. "You're all the same. I really am the only person at this school…" She trained off realizing she doesn't' go to this school anymore. "Well I don't go here anymore but, that's not the point! The point is, I am the only one that believes she is actually incredibly smart. So the fact that you feel that you need to make yourself dumber for her to like you is just pathetic."

"Woah…" He puts up his hands in defense. "Who said I had a thing for Brittany?"

Her eyes squinted in confusion for moment actually believing him, "It doesn't matter who said it. The fact is you are doing this for a reason. All guys do it. They figure out something the girl they like likes and they do it too so that she will like him. I've seen it a million times. This is the same thing. So tell me, why?"

He opened and closed his mouth, he had to say something, anything to her but he couldn't form words. It was like his brain stopped working. Like the reason he was doing it was stopping him from actually saying it out loud.

"I'm waiting," She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting impatiently. "Brittany is so innocent and kind and smart, yet you choose her of all people to crush over. What happened to Mercedes? Last I checked you spent all of last year trying to be with her and now magically you don't give a damn about her. I mean how does that make any sense?"

"Fine! I'll tell you," He almost yelled trying to get her to stop her rant.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Let's hear it then. Why?"

He fought his mind, he knew what he was doing. It may not make sense to anyone but he thought it would work. "I'm not trying to get close to Brittany, I'm using her to get to someone else. You happy?"

For a moment Santana was silent, she didn't know what to say. Who would use Brittany to get to someone else? Who would he get to? "Wait; let me get this straight…" She put up her hand out in front of her, "You purposely acted dumb in hopes that someone else other than Brittany would fall for you?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Who is it that you are trying to make fall for you? I'm pretty sure there are easier ways than this." She couldn't believe that this was the reason he was pining over Brittany.

He stared at her trying to find the right words to say about who it was.

"I'm waiting…" She didn't have time for this. She would rather be in the gym pissing off Sue by watching Brittany practice then dealing with this type of crazy.

Sam stopped thinking about it and he closed his eyes and crashed his lips against Santana's.

To say that Santana was shocked would be a severe understatement. She was fully one hundred percent blown away by the moment in front of her. She was frozen, she could clearly see that he was kissing her but her mind was too confused to understand what was going on. Finally after about thirty seconds her mind clicked in and she shoved him off of her and without even thinking about it she pulled her left hand into a fist and she swung hard. Her fist connected with Sam's face and from the velocity of it he hit the ground.

Santana looked to her right and spotted blonde hair and red practically running out the door.

She turned back to Sam with a renewed vengeance in her eyes not even realizing that her left hand was very injured from punching Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again. As I said I'm trying really hard to get a new chapter out each week and so far that's been working. Hopefully it continues down that track and you guys are happy with that. I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but this chapter will totally make up for it in so many ways. I had a blast writing certain pieces of this chapter which I'm sure you guys will be able to tell but the last part between Santana and Brittany was a little more difficult. I'm still not sure it's good but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Also, a shout-out to those of you that have been reviewing/favoriting/following, you guys rock. There are 132 of you right now and that number keeps on growing. So thank you very much especially to those of you that take the time to leave me a review. Those ones are the best in my opinion. So thanks. 3 **

**If there is anything you'd like to see, leave it in a review or send me a PM and maybe I'll incorporate it somehow. I'm always looking for more ways to extend this fanfic. I'm either going to continue trying to extend it or I'm going to end it at some point and start a new one within the Gleeverse and see where that one goes. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and please leave me a review of what you thought. :D **

* * *

Part 6 

Brittany turned on her heels and walked out the door. She was gone. Her mind was racing. There were so many questions she had. Too many to even properly think about because she didn't understand what she just saw. She knew that Santana loved her yet she just saw her kissing Sam. Why would she do that?

She rushed passed Kitty in a hurry as the short cheerleader said some kind of rude comment. Her mind couldn't stop to think about whatever Kitty had just said when all she wanted to do was be alone. There was only one place she knew she could go because no one would be there and if Santana wanted to talk about what just happened she would know where she'd be.

That place being the Cheerio's locker room.

It was a place the two of them often spent time during their high school years. A place they could both go and have some alone time when they both knew their parents would be home or when they just wanted to be together in secret. Before Finn, oh so kindly outed Santana over a year ago they would go there for some much needed make-out sessions or to maybe share a shower to 'save' water. Granted they still did all of these things after she was outed but they would still hold those memories in their hearts forever.

Brittany walked into the locker room, dropping her backpack on the nearest bench that she came across. She sat down for a second but quite quickly got back up not being able to stay still. She couldn't get the picture of her girlfriend kissing Sam out of her mind. She wanted an explanation. She needed an explanation. There had to be a reasonable reason for what she had seen.

Just as she was lost in thought she heard the door open and shut and when she turned to her left she looked upon her girlfriend looking very worried.

A few minutes ago back in the choir room…

Santana looked back upon Sam with a renewed vengeance. The pain in her hand was forgotten as anger coursed through her veins as though it was blood. She hadn't felt this pissed off since Quinn had taken her chance at being captain by telling Coach Sue about her summer surgery in Junior Year.

"What the hell Santana!?" Sam yelled out as he clutched his face on the ground looking up at Santana.

Santana took a step toward him, "Really, you're pissed at me? You do remember the fact that I'm gay right?" Her eyes were trained on his letting him know just how angry she in fact was. If it were possible for her pupils to show flames, they would. "That doesn't just go away."

"I-"

"Save it," she lifted up her right hand to stop him from speaking. "I don't care what you have to say because you have no idea what you just did there. You just hurt someone I really care about." Her voice echoed throughout the room. She didn't even care who heard her.

Sam looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "You don't even deserve to know what I'm talking about after that stunt. I thought you were better than that Sam. Maybe you are as dumb as you have been made out to be this year." He opened his mouth to speak. "Tell anyone that I did that to you and you will be in another world of hurt, understood? Nod so I know you got it."

He nodded too afraid to unleash Santana's inner monster again.

"Good. Now I'm going to go and try and fix the problem you just created while you were thinking about yourself." She grabbed her purse, swung it over her shoulder, turned to leave and walked out the door.

Santana walked out into the hallway, the pain of her hand starting to take affect but not to the full capacity that it should be hurting her. The adrenaline coursing through her veins was keeping the pain at bay for now.

"I just saw Brittany hauling ass down this hallway. You did something to hurt her didn't you?" Kitty stood in front of Santana, arms crossed.

Santana smirked, "Really? You're going to test me now Kitty. You really are a carbon copy of Quinn aren't you?"

"Well I would think-"

"Don't bother, I have no desire to listen to some lame-ass excuse that you want to say to me about how you are your own person or some bullshit! I don't give a rat's ass about who you are! All I know is that you keep hurting someone I care about." The anger she had been feeling toward Sam had re-directed itself onto Kitty. "You don't seem to notice it either."

"I—What are you talking about?" Her guard was coming undone as she stared at the Latina in front of her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Brittany! The little comments you say to her, you may think they are funny but they aren't to her. I know you think you're the new Queen Bee around here now that Quinn and I are gone…" She stepped a little closer Kitty. "But let me let you in on a little secret here, we might be gone but we're still going to be better than you. Just because you prance around controlling other people doesn't mean shit. You know what matters? What really sets us apart from you?"

She shook her head from side to side. "N-No."

"It's that we care about other people. In the beginning, we were hard asses and nothing got past us but as time went by we started to care. Now unlike you, we cared about the members of Glee Club and what was going on with them. We cared about their feelings and right now what you say and do to Brittany is not acceptable. So you better drop this 'I'm better than you attitude' before you really get a taste of my wrath. Understood?" Santana was not playing games anymore. She was done with the nice girl act that she had done for this girl.

Kitty nodded, "Got it." She had never felt so scared of someone in her life. _The rumors really were true about her. _She thought as Santana walked away from her in a huff.

Moments later Santana found herself in the Cheerio's locker room face to face with Brittany. She placed her purse down next to Brittany's back pack.

"Hey," Santana said not sure how to approach this situation. She knew that what had happened meant nothing and she was fully prepared to explain that but she didn't know what Brittany thought of it. Did she think she cheated?

Brittany fully turned to face the Latina leaning a shoulder against the locker nearest her, "Hi."

She stepped closer, "Britt I—"

Brittany raised a hand to stop her from speaking. Santana stopped dead in her tracks waiting for Brittany to speak.

"Say something please…" Santana begged still standing in her spot a few feet away.

A pink tongue darted out of Brittany's mouth to wet her lips before she spoke, "I'm confused. What was that? I mean, no offense Santana but you're an open book when it comes to how you feel." Santana quirked an eyebrow at that because it's not the first time she was told that. "So how did I not see that coming?"

"I—"

Her feet began to move and she started to pace between the lockers on each side of the bench next to her. "I'm thinking there must be a reason as to why because you wouldn't do that to me would you?" She stopped her rambling to look at Santana.

Santana shook her head from side to side knowing that it was a bad idea to speak now that Brittany was in this state.

"Right," she turned back to pacing back and forth. "I just don't understand what happened. I'm trying to be mean but I'm not like you Santana, I can't be mean. I just can't…"

Santana walked over to Brittany and attempted to hug her now coming to terms with the pain in her hand. "I didn't cheat on you, I would never do that to you. You know that right?" Unlike the last two people, she waited for Brittany to answer instead of demanding it.

Brittany nodded pulling back from the hug. "Then what happened? I thought we were going to wait to tell everyone about us so why would you need to talk to Sam?"

It was Santana's turn to speak, "Okay," She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before speaking. "I confronted Sam because someone had told me that he was trying to be with you. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to put a stop to it. Don't get me wrong, I trust you. I trust that you would never cheat on me but I don't trust other people. Sam can be a sneaky one so I just wanted to make sure he knew to stay away from you." She could feel tears beginning to burn her eyes wanting to escape but she wouldn't let them.

Now Brittany was even more confused, "If he wanted to be with me, why were you two kissing in the first place?"

"Turns out, he was using you to get to me." Brittany couldn't help but laugh. "I mean he didn't say it in any kind of words, he just kissed me and that's what you saw. The part you missed was me going all Lima Heights on his ass."

"What did you do?" Brittany asked feeling immensely better knowing that this whole thing was a misunderstanding.

"I punched him in the face really hard." She winced when she tried to pull her left hand into a fist but the pain was too much.

Brittany noticed and the look on her face turned to concern, "What's wrong?"

Santana waved Brittany off, "It's nothing."

Then Brittany noticed Santana's limp hand, "Let me see your hand." Santana lifts it up slowly trying not to move her fingers too much because that was when it hurt. "Oh my god," she looked upon her hand and a couple of her fingers were turning colors. She touched a finger gently and Santana winced in pain.

"Ouch, careful Britt," she cried out in pain.

"We need to get you to a hospital right now," Brittany said in a very authoritative tone.

Santana pulled her hand back, "What? No, I'm fine. Besides you have school."

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital! Santana you can barely move your hand without it hurting. I think you broke something. Now come on, I'm not taking no for an answer." Brittany said picking up her back pack and opening it before putting Santana's purse in it so she wouldn't have to carry it.

"Wait Britt," Santana reached out with her right hand. "Are we okay?"

Brittany's face softened as she made her way over to Santana with her backpack on her back, "Yeah, like you said, it was a misunderstanding. Besides, you punched him for me. How could I be angry at you knowing this fact?" She smiled in an attempt to get Santana to smile as well.

Santana couldn't resist as she let her face soften and smile just enough to make Brittany happy. She leaned in and captured pink lips with her own. It was going well until she lifted her left hand and touched Brittany's cheek. "God damn it." She yelped out in pain. "I think you're right, I need to go to the hospital."

With that they made their way out of the school. Once outside, Santana pulled her keys from her pocket with her good hand and made her way to the driver's side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brittany asked walking over to Santana. "Give me the keys." She stuck out her hand waiting the keys.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows, "I can still drive."

"No you can't. Look at your hand. You could not drive safely with you hand like that so give me the keys." She reached to take the keys from Santana when Santana gave in.

"Fine, take the keys," she placed them into Brittany's awaiting hand. Then she made her way around to the passenger's side and got in.

They were off to the hospital to get Santana's hand checked out.


End file.
